


Ruido

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Texts From Last Night [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos son críos que comen de la palma de su mano. Sirven para lo que sirven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruido

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts).



> Para el reto de Texts From Last Night de [retoaleatorio](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/1612.html?thread=2124#t2124). Spoilers generales de la tercera temporada. 
> 
>  
> 
> _(817): I told my grandmother all I want is a nice guy who likes to be tied up._

La noche antes de que se vaya, discuten y se folla a Jackson en el asiento del conductor. Se le clava el volante en la espalda y no tiene sitio para moverse, pero Jackson es un completo gilipollas, un completo gilipollas y ni siquiera pueden pasar la última noche en paz. Aparca en el arcén y Lydia le baja la bragueta a media discusión, se dejó la ropa interior en casa porque es una chica previsora. Embiste contra él, sin sitio y tapándole la boca para que deje de hablar. Los colmillos de Jackson le rozan la mano y a ella le arden los ojos, se sienta sobre él para notarle dentro, físico y allí, en Beacon Hills, y no en el puto Londres. Si fuera Allison quizá habría un cuchillo en su bolso, pero en su lugar es Lydia y lo que hace es tensar los músculos y trazarle los colmillos con la punta de la lengua. La última vez que tuvo unos así de cerca pasó meses llenos de pesadillas. Si cierra los ojos da igual. Los iris azules. Si cierra los ojos, consigue que se queden.

 

*

 

Todos son críos que comen de la palma de su mano. Sirven para lo que sirven.

—Se hace aburrido rápido.

Allison bebe de su pajita y se ríe como una niña pequeña. El chico continúa mirándola desde la barra, expectante. Lydia se acuerda de sus dedos torpes y de tener que sujetarle la cabeza entre sus piernas hasta encontrar el punto adecuado con la lengua.

Enarca una ceja.

—Aburrido.

 

*

 

La primera vez que ve a Peter es durante el verano. Jackson gruñe y ella se estira el vestido sin darse cuenta. Ni siquiera hablan, pero la presencia de Peter se adhiere a ellos como el moho. Lydia lo nota. Lo nota pegado a su nuca y sonriendo contra su hombro, arrastrándola por el suelo.

Sale de allí contando sus respiraciones, y Allison se va a Europa, y Jackson se va a Londres, y ella se queda allí, con sus sombras.

 

*

 

La gente empieza a morir, y nadie le cuenta nada. Si va a estar follándose al enemigo, al menos le gustaría saberlo de antemano. No es que vaya a alterar el resultado, pero quizá altere su preparación al respecto.

Agarra el cuello de Aiden y él la empuja contra la camilla de la enfermería, con la falda por los muslos.

Segundo hombre lobo. Los ha tenido mejores.

Aprieta con las manos en su garganta y le clava los pulgares bajo la barbilla, le obliga a sacarse un gruñido de dentro, algo diferente. _Más entretenido_ , y sonríe por fin, acariciándole la mandíbula con las uñas y atrayéndole para morderle los labios.

Después tiene moratones en las muñecas y una anécdota infinitamente más interesante para recordar.

 

*

 

La cosa con sus amigos es que al final todo es sangre y muerte, y es terriblemente tedioso.

—Puedes entrenar conmigo, si quieres.  
—Cariño, muchas gracias, pero ya tengo una actividad que me deja sudada y con el pelo hecho un asco —le lanza un beso desde el porche de su casa y Allison se ríe, se echa la mochila al hombro.

Le siente antes que le ve, como lleva pasando desde hace meses.

Siempre ahí, siempre la sombra.

Le provoca un temblor parecido a la nauseas, cercano a la excitación.

—Todos se largan, pero de ti no me despego.

Peter sonríe, apoyado contra la columna de su porche. No se digna con una respuesta, y Lydia tampoco a mirarle de nuevo.

Retuerce las llaves en la mano hasta que la puerta cede y se da una ducha de hora y media. Cuando mira de nuevo por la ventana sabe que Peter se ha marchado, pero eso no le impide sentirlo en su piel, en cada movimiento que no existe en su casa.

Sueña con cadáveres, sueña con ojos azules. Despierta envuelta en un sudor helado.

 

*

 

Tarde o temprano tiene que ocurrir, y Stiles es todo lo nervioso y torpe que cabría esperar. A Lydia le resulta entrañable. También resulta diferente, por una vez. Las risas nerviosas, dedos que se mueven con extremo cuidado sobre su piel. Le recorren la clavícula y se deslizan por su abdomen, se detienen en el elástico de sus bragas.

Lydia le cuela los dedos en el pelo y le besa de nuevo.

Es extraño. Como si hubiera madurado una década en los últimos meses.

Extraño pero agradable. Atardece y la habitación de Stiles está hecha un asco. Si repiten no será allí, eso desde luego. Mueve la pelvis con urgencia, se frota contra la erección que le aprieta en los pantalones, y Stiles retira el rostro y enrojece desde el hueso de la cadera hasta la punta de las orejas.

—Eh —comienza. Lydia se muerde el labio y le desabrocha el botón de los vaqueros con el pulgar—. Nunca he...

Se le escapa una carcajada que, en retrospectiva, le resultará grotesca. Una mofa cruel para lo que la situación se merece. Stiles enrojece aún más, y Lydia se incorpora en la cama, se sienta sobre él y apoya ambas manos en su pecho.

—Déjame a mí, entonces.

 

*

Jackson llama una vez. Lydia ve el número y cuelga el teléfono.

 

*

Teniendo en cuenta su situación, hay pocos muertos. Magia y hombres lobo. Se tira del pelo. Tiene el vestido manchado y las rodillas ensangrentadas. La manada se reúne en los restos calcinados de la casa de Derek, pero ella es incapaz de levantarse del sitio. Tiene sangre reseca en las manos, y no es suya.

—Te queda bien el rojo.

Lydia esconde las manos en su chaqueta e ignora la manera en la que sus hombros chocan a oscuras.

—Me queda bien todo —levanta la barbilla y aguanta la mirada de Peter.

Quiere matarle allí mismo. Quiere que grite y se sienta tan indefenso como se sintió ella en su momento, antes de que lo sustituyera por algo ácido y frío, las distracciones constantes, y su propia incapacidad para no mirar hacia su sombra.

Se humedece los labios y sabe que Peter puede olerlo. Esa necesidad, esa atracción enferma.

Se pregunta por qué no le puede gustar un polvo a media tarde, en la habitación de un chico decente. Por qué quiere ponerle a Peter una cadena en el cuello y montarle hasta que suplique.

Peter chasquea la lengua, ella sigue con su mirada el movimiento sutil de los músculos de su mandíbula, de su cuello.

Anota mentalmente pedirle a Allison un cuchillo y un par de esposas.


End file.
